<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loan Me, Sir by Asher_Ephraim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061567">Loan Me, Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim'>Asher_Ephraim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Collars, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic Available, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sharing, Sloppy Seconds, Smoking, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Telepathy, Throne Sex, Total Power Exchange, boot blacking, mention of anal fisting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Marshal Hux decides to share Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka with Supreme Leader Ren.</p>
<p>Inspired by the bot_me_daddy tweet "Loan Me, Daddy" and subsequent thread from CarpeJugulum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loan Me, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeJugulum/gifts">CarpeJugulum</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Last Week.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Ren was on a proper tear today,” Hux laments, tapping the ash from his cigarra into the ashtray Mitaka is holding aloft in his cupped hands. He’s kneeling on the floor by Hux’s feet, ready to serve in whatever form the man needs. When the Grand Marshal comes home from his shift, it’s the lieutenant’s duty to greet him and help him relax. Mitaka has his public obligations to the Order and his private obligations to Armitage Hux. He wholeheartedly signed on for both. (He has written contracts for both, in fact. The one is official in every sense, outlining his commission. The other is not a matter of common record and its signing was not witnessed by anyone but the two parties involved.)</p>
<p>It’s a privilege to serve like this, to be welcomed into the quarters of a great man and entrusted with private conversation and even more private pleasure. Many people would have difficulty understanding the joy Mitaka finds in the sort of attention Hux lavishes on him, but the lieutenant is unconcerned with the opinions of others.</p>
<p>“What do you think the trouble is, Sir?” he asks, looking up at Hux now that he has been addressed directly.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Hux begins with a wry expression, “I suspect he could do with getting laid.”</p>
<p>Mitaka smiles but doesn’t laugh. Instead he cocks his head and hums thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Oh, now, there’s a thought, darling,” Hux says casually. He stubs the cigarra out and plucks the tray from Mitaka’s hands, placing it on the side table.</p>
<p>“What is, Sir?” the lieutenant inquires, as though he doesn’t dare guess where this is headed. Gloved fingertips dance along his cheek.</p>
<p>“How might you feel about offering your services to our Supreme Leader? Your personal ones, that is.”</p>
<p>Now Mitaka laughs. He reaches up to rest his palms on Hux’s thighs. “I’d be honoured, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Good boy. Now, why don’t you see to my boots?”</p>
<p>Mitaka rises to fetch his boot-blacking kit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Today.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Hux cups Mitaka’s chin in both palms and turns his face toward him. Placing a soft kiss on his cheekbone, the Grand Marshal whispers, “Go on in and make me proud, Phel.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh, darling. You’ll succeed. Of that I have no doubt.”</p>
<p>Mitaka steps back and gives Hux a nervous smile before drawing in a long, deep breath, then raises a fist to rap his knuckles against the throne room door.</p>
<p>“Enter?”</p>
<p>The door swings open on its own with a mechanical whir. From his position, the lieutenant can see nothing of the inside except a wedge of light projecting inward from the corridor. He steps across the threshold. The door thunders shut behind him, and he can feel it reverberate in his bones like a physical echo.</p>
<p>“Approach,” Ren’s voice commands, sounding bored but still strong. Important people need diversion just like everyone else, but many others are too intimidated by power to offer. Not Dopheld Mitaka, though. He’s always made himself useful in one way or another.</p>
<p>He steps toward the centre of the room, pulling up short once he gets a good look of the Supreme Leader. He’s reclining on the throne like a barbarian emperor, his knees casually splayed out, sprawling to occupy even more space that his large frame naturally demands.</p>
<p>The throne itself, if one could call it that, is every bit as ridiculous as Hux had warned him. Looking it over, Mitaka can’t imagine what its designed purpose was, other than to invite visitors to blow the man sprawling on it.</p>
<p>The lieutenant desperately wants to suck him off already. He bites down on his lower lip and the slight pain of it grounds him.</p>
<p>“Lieutenant… Mitaka?” Ren asks, like he doesn’t know the names of the entire bridge crew and the call signals of most long-serving troopers. The former knight’s memory for people and events has impressed even Hux, who once admitted to Mitaka in private (while delivering a solid cropping) that Ren might <em>not</em> turn out to be a complete diplomatic disaster, if he could just learn to tame his temper.</p>
<p>“Yes, My Lord.”</p>
<p>The spot between the Leader’s brows crinkles. “Did Hux send you here to have a word with me?”</p>
<p>“He sent me, Supreme Leader. But talking wasn’t the goal.”</p>
<p>“He better not have ordered you to make an assassination attempt,” Ren drawls with a tired sigh as he stretches one leg over the side of the throne and twirling his foot in circles, lazing like an overgrown teenager. “I’d hate to have to dispose of a useful officer.”</p>
<p>Mitaka stammers in his response, surprised and pleased to hear that Ren considers him useful. “Not at all, Lord Ren. Rather…” Honestly, he still doesn’t understand why so many men seem to be drawn to his fumbling shyness or his propensity to blush and stutter, but he has accepted it. He’ll once again attempt to use it to his advantage. “Rather, he asked me to offer my… services, sir?”</p>
<p>“Services.” The man’s expression is still blank.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. He seems to believe you may be under some stress, and thought I could—could help. With that.”</p>
<p>The Supreme Leader drums his fingertips on his knee. “Are you offering to mix me a drink, or to be a punching bag?” His eyebrows are raised, his tone amused.</p>
<p>“Neither, Lord Ren. Well, I <em>am </em>a decent bartender, but that wasn’t the point.” He dearly hopes he won’t need to come outright and say it, but he runs through a few possible phrasings in his head. <em>You can have my body, if you wish.</em></p>
<p>“Then what sort of stress relief did Hux have in mind between the two of—oh.” He swings his leg over the armrest and brings his boot down onto the dais beside its partner. “Oh. Really?”</p>
<p>Mitaka forces away the smile that tries to surface at the sight of Ren coming to understand that he’s being propositioned. “Yes, indeed, My Lord. I’m at your disposal, should you desire me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you two, you and Hux…?”</p>
<p>“We do, sir.” The lieutenant now has the full attention of the Supreme Leader, and the skin under his collar is prickling with nerves.</p>
<p>“And he’s, what? Loaning you to me for the evening?”</p>
<p>“More or less, Lord Ren.”</p>
<p>Ren’s eyes appear darker than usual, but it may just be the low lighting, or perhaps Mitaka has never looked this closely. “What sort of arrangement do you have, where he can simply—” The man waves a hand in the air, obviously unsure how to phrase it. “Ask that of you?”</p>
<p>“Um. It’s a TPE relationship, sir.” Watching Ren blink in unfamiliarity with the term, Mitaka explains. “Total power exchange. Anything he orders, I obey. Within certain predetermined parameters.”</p>
<p>“Wow. That’s… wow.” The Supreme Leader shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I understand if you find it strange, sir.” In fact, out of the few people who know of his involvement with Hux, only two (Phasma and Unamo) are aware of its specific nature. Many would be sufficiently uncomfortable with the gap in their ranks and age without bringing kink into the equation. Mitaka doesn’t mind keeping quiet about the matter, in fact it gives him something to amuse himself with during long meetings, going over in his head the activities that the two of them might enjoy that evening and how much it would horrify the rest of those present.</p>
<p>Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, Ren clarifies, “Yes, but I also find it… intriguing. Come up here, little lieutenant,” he orders, waving the officer forward. “Let me have a good look at what the Grand Marshal is offering me.” He rises from his throne and stands a breath away from Mitaka on the dais. “Turn around.” Speaking softly into the lieutenant’s ear, he asks, “What are you prepared to do for the purposes of my stress relief?”</p>
<p>“Anything barring activities that would render the fulfillment of my duties difficult, sir.”</p>
<p>“You’d blow me?” A nod. “Let me fuck you?” Another. “Bare?”</p>
<p>“Grand Marshal Hux insisted on it, sir.”</p>
<p>“Kriff.” Ren lets out the curse with out a puff of air. He rests a hand on the lieutenant’s shoulder and directs him to turn to face him. “Well, Mitaka. Show me why Hux keeps you around.”</p>
<p>His knees hit the dais within moments.</p>
<p>The first thing Mitaka discovers is that Ren’s leg muscles are very well developed. The second thing he learns, as he pulls down the tab on Ren’s zip, is that the man is pretty well endowed and stiffening quickly.</p>
<p>“Do you like the look of that, Lieutenant?” the Supreme Leader asks playfully. “Want to get your mouth on it?”</p>
<p>He tilts his face up, nods, and opens his lips. But he doesn’t waste time on words. Instead he starts right in on fluffing Ren, working him up to over eight Imperial inches of hardness.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Ren murmurs. “You do know how to treat your superiors, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He nods but doesn’t pause. He’s hit his stride: his mouth is full of saliva and he’s seconds away from drooling onto his chin if he hasn’t already.</p>
<p>“Did Hux train you or did you learn this before?”</p>
<p>“Before, sir,” Mitaka mumbles, taking the opportunity to wipe his chin (presence of drool confirmed), slowly stroking Ren’s cock as he speaks. The wet slap of the handjob is especially audible in the spaces between spoken words.</p>
<p>“So you were a slut before you started bending over for the Grand Marshal?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Ren. Although he was still a general when we began.” He smiles up at Ren and is struck with a parallel recollection: kneeling in the office of the <em>Finalizer</em>’s personnel manager, using his mouth but not his words to convince the man that it wasn’t worth his time to report Mitaka’s liaison with a particular general. (The man and his cock had been unremarkable, but the look on Hux’s face when Dopheld had informed him of the encounter had made it memorable. <em>Good going, my pet. Keep taking care of me and I</em><em>’ll take care of you in return. </em>Then he’d proceeded to tongue Dopheld’s arse until the lieutenant was trembling and incoherent.) “I’ve been a slut for ages, though,” he adds before gulping down the majority of Ren’s cock in one go.</p>
<p>“I’m going to see if I can fit all of this in your asshole at once,” Ren declares after a few more minutes of enjoying Dopheld’s attention. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Mitaka answers, “I think I’d like to find out, sir.”</p>
<p>Ren squints down at him and asks, “You really don’t mind being used like this? Like a toy being passed around?”</p>
<p>“Not one bit, My Lord.” He and Hux had covered this territory in their negotiations. Although there were few things Mitaka wouldn’t be willing to explore for the Grand Marshal’s sake, it had turned out that their sexual appetites had been well aligned from the start.</p>
<p>“Fuck, then get your uniform off so I can get inside you.”</p>
<p>Mitaka promptly complies and kneels on the throne, facing the back, with his hands curled around the top. He turns his head to watch the Supreme Leader over his shoulder.</p>
<p>As Ren peels Mitaka’s briefs past the curve of his arse, he asks, “How much prep do you need?”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother, sir,” the lieutenant insists. He’ll suffer for these words, but that’s rather the point. He wants to feel every inch of Ren, and wants to give the Supreme Leader the ego boost of struggling to penetrate him.</p>
<p>Ren drops Mitaka’s underwear to the dais and takes a moment to kiss the swell of one cheek before giving it a quick nip with his teeth. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes, My Lord.” His thighs are already trembling, but he spreads his legs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p>Mitaka has learned how to take Hux in a single thrust with no more than a strangled gasp. But that doesn’t prepare him for the punching agony that is Kylo Ren. His fingernails dig into his palms, a cold sweat breaks out on his forehead, a shudder runs down his spine, and he screams. He suspects it isn’t quite two-thirds of the way inside.</p>
<p>Ren doesn’t pause, doesn’t even slow down. Instead he widens his stance and growls, “You asked for this.”</p>
<p>And it’s true. What Ren may not yet understand is that Mitaka revels in moments like these, loves to drown in overwhelming stimulation, whether it be pleasure, pain, or a mixture of the two. He has always wanted too much when it comes to sex, and has been lucky enough to receive plenty.</p>
<p>He is only vaguely aware that he’s speaking, or at least making noises that approximate human speech. But Ren doesn’t seem to be paying attention; he’s doing his own vocalising.</p>
<p>“Fucking tight little hole you’ve got, Lieutenant. Don’t worry, I’ll stretch you out. Probably leave you gaping.”</p>
<p>Mitaka hangs onto the back of the throne for dear life as Ren slams forward and draws back. “Bloody hell,” he gasps through gritted teeth. “Are you fucking me, or gutting me?”</p>
<p>“Can’t it be both?”</p>
<p>“Suppose so.” Dopheld is gulping down air, trying to will his body to give in to the intrusion. There’s no use fighting it, and he knows it’ll feel better once he relaxes, but his arse is still instinctively clenching.</p>
<p>“Let me in,” Ren orders in his ear. “Let me enjoy my gift from Hux. After all, I deserve it. Don’t I?”</p>
<p>Mitaka manages a rather strangled “Yes—sir.” He gulps and echoes, “You deserve it.”</p>
<p>Ren straightens up and grips Dopheld’s waist with both hands. “What a pretty body. Our Grand Marshal has good taste in men, I’ll give him that.” He chuckles then. “I can’t believe he’s lending me his… what are you, anyway?”</p>
<p>At last, speaking is no longer a struggle and the words come easily. “His submissive, My Lord.” It’s not the only thing Hux calls him, but it’s the phrasing on their contract.</p>
<p>Kylo rubs his thumbs in slow circles over the dimples of Dopheld’s pelvis as he glides deep and deeper. “Hux wanted you to take me bare. But where did he say I could come?”</p>
<p>“Wherever you want, Lord Ren. Preferably inside my arse.”</p>
<p>“Huh. The Grand Marshal is just full of surprises. I would’ve imagined him a jealous man.”</p>
<p>“Not particularly, sir.” Mitaka catches his breath enough to volunteer additional details. “I’m to visit him right after we’re done here. So he can fuck me while your spunk’s still inside.”</p>
<p>Ren moans. “Won’t you be sore, though?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I might even cry a little. But he enjoys that.” (It was one of the kinks Hux had been nearly reticent to share; he’d looked down at his boots and muttered, “Dacryphilia.” Mitaka had shocked him not only by his familiarity with the term but by responding, “If you can make me cry, sir, I’ll be impressed, but I won’t mind.” Hux had proceeded to spend a near hour before succeeding in wringing tears out of his lieutenant. In the end it had taken his entire fist and an order to come from that alone.)</p>
<p>“Twisted fucking bastard.”</p>
<p>Mitaka laughs. “Not what I call him, but—” He shrugs.</p>
<p>“What <em>do</em> you call him?”</p>
<p>“Sir. Hux. Grand Marshal. Daddy.”</p>
<p>A groan. “So your daddy is going to give you a second serving when you get home? Going to use your fucked out body after I’m done with it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>sir</em>.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Kylo groans. “I’m gonna come soon.”</p>
<p>“Please do, Supreme Leader. Come inside me.”</p>
<p>Mitaka can hear the smile in Ren’s voice as he responds, “That’s it. Beg. Fucking <em>plead</em> for me to flood your slutty hole.”</p>
<p>The lieutenant’s nails dig into the plush fabric of the armrest as he pants, “Do it. Bloody well fill me up. Then kick me out and send me right back to Hux.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Mitaka, I think I can do better than that.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Ren’s hands clamp around Mitaka’s waist. “For now, you’re gonna take this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, I shall!”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna take all this come up your little fuckhole because it’s what I need, it’s what I fucking deserve, and you’re just a pretty little come-dump—” He draws in a shaking breath then lets it out with an explosive “Fuck!”</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” Mitaka whimpers. Ren wasn’t kidding when he’d used the word flood.</p>
<p>The Supreme Leader slaps Mitaka’s arse and catches his breath. “You know, you’re good enough to fuck twice. In a row.”</p>
<p>Mitaka’s hole clenches reflexively at the thought and although he’s starting to ache, he doesn’t want Ren to stop. The Supreme Leader is certainly still plenty hard. “Go right ahead, My Lord.”</p>
<p>Warm hands take hold of his hips and lift him and Ren steps to the side of the throne. Once he’s laid across the arm rest, legs limply dangling to the floor, Ren touches him between the shoulder blades, commanding and reassuring. “Don’t bother moving, babe. Just stay there and take it.”</p>
<p>“Can do, sir.” He’s already worn out, sprawled on the throne like a carelessly abandoned doll. He focuses on the heat of Ren’s breath in his ear and the sound of their bodies slapping together.</p>
<p>“How… did you get so… good at this?” the Supreme Leader asks.</p>
<p>Honestly, Mitaka doesn’t think there’s much skill in his current activity. He’ll readily admit that he’s a damn good cocksucker, has a high pain threshold, and is quick to obey a lover’s whims. But this? All he’s doing is receiving without complaint. “Practice, sir.”</p>
<p>“Most men can’t handle two rounds with me. Or even one. But it’s like you were made to get fucked.”</p>
<p>Perhaps he was. The way he seems designed to serve. His thoughts have become slow, dreamy in quality. He blinks and recognises it as subspace. Today will be the first time he <em>starts</em> a scene with Hux in this state.</p>
<p>“You think Hux will let me borrow you again? Like once a week?”</p>
<p>He shrugs. “It’s possible, My Lord. You’ll have to discuss it with him.”</p>
<p>“Right. Because you just obey. You never suggest things, or influence his decisions.”</p>
<p>Mitaka is a bit offended by the accusation. He may provide input, but ultimate authority rests with Hux. Mitaka doesn’t manipulate, he simply articulates. “That isn’t how TPE works. Not with us, any way.”</p>
<p>“You really do follow your orders to the letter, then.”</p>
<p>“I always endeavor to, yes.”</p>
<p>“Such a good lieutenant. But tell me, would <em>you</em> want to come see me again?”</p>
<p>Mitaka gasps out his response because Ren hasn’t slowed down or eased up one bit. “Yes—sir—I most certainly—would!”</p>
<p>He loses track of time as Ren continues without pause. He can feel the slick of the Supreme Leader’s sweat on his back, the hot breath on his neck. Ren’s first load is leaking out and tickling his bollocks, and his arse is growing numb. But he’s soaring on a glorious high from it all.</p>
<p>“Maker, listen to that sound. My come sloshing around inside that sloppy fucking hole. I’d love to watch what Hux is going to do to you when I’m done.”</p>
<p>The lieutenant’s mind generates a few plausible scenarios.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Ren whispers. “He puts you in a collar and leash?”</p>
<p>Mitaka is stunned, doesn’t reply until he wraps his addled brain around the fact that Ren had just read his thoughts. “Um. Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to intrude, it’s just… You were thinking really loudly. And my, um. Impulse control sucks. During sex.”</p>
<p><em>During always</em>, Mitaka thinks, then grimaces when it occurs to him that Ren might overhear that as well.</p>
<p>But Ren laughs boisterously. “Will Hux mind if I leave him a few marks to discover?”</p>
<p>“If so, I’ll be the one paying for it. Happily, too, I might add.”</p>
<p>“Here okay?” Ren asks as he places his mouth at the base of Dopheld’s neck. “It’ll be under your uniform.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Lord Ren.” He shouts as teeth clamp down on his skin. “Ah, fuck!”</p>
<p>
  <em>—Hux isn’t much of a biter, is he?</em>
</p>
<p>“No, sir,” Dopheld answers before realising that Ren hadn’t spoken aloud. “Oh.” He didn’t know a Force-user could talk inside a normal person’s mind, had figured that telepathy only worked when both parties had powers.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Can I touch you, Dopheld? Can I touch your cock?</em>
</p>
<p>He nods. “Yes, My Lord.”</p>
<p>Ren pulls him back to make space and as a hand wraps around Mitaka’s cock, he shudders at the touch. He’s accustomed to deferring his own pleasure until Hux either touches him or verbally authorises him to wank, and he’d figured that his climax would wait until he returned to the Grand Marshal. But with the heat and deftness of Ren’s strong fingers, Dopheld may not last even if he’d like to.</p>
<p>
  <em>—I want to ruin you before he has a chance to put his hands on you. I want him to look at you and see what I’m capable of.</em>
</p>
<p>Mitaka lets out a puff of air, the closest he can come to a proper laugh with the limited breath he has. “It turns out—that you’re capable… of fucking a boy… within an inch of his—his sanity, sir.”</p>
<p>“That’s my goal,” Ren announces aloud, his voice a low rumble. He lands a heavy palm across Dopheld’s right arsecheek and gropes it roughly. “Close again, babe. You gonna take this like a good little cock-slut, the way you did the first?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Supreme Leader!”</p>
<p>Bracing himself with his free hand gripping Dopheld’s left shoulder, Ren bucks into him fiercely, unconcerned about rhythm or coordination, simply chasing pleasure. “Yes, that’s perfect, that’s a good boy.”</p>
<p>Somewhere Dopheld finds the energy to beg for Ren’s finish. He babbles a grammatical mess of words between gulps of air.</p>
<p>“Come for me, too, Mitaka,” Ren growls in his ear as he speeds his hand on Dopheld’s dribbling cock. “Come while you’re split open on this big fucking dick like you were made for it.”</p>
<p>“I was, sir, I fucking <em>was</em>—” He shudders and lets out a pitiful wail. His eyes roll back into his head.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby. Milk me with that sweet little hole.”</p>
<p>He goes limp in Ren’s arms, feeling like he’s skirting the borders of catatonia.</p>
<p>“Gonna pump this second one into you. Before Hux gives you a third.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes. Do.</em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck, Dopheld. Fuck.”</p>
<p>He may black out for a moment or two. Either way, his brain shorts out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lieutenant stands in Hux’s living room with his cap in his hands as the Grand Marshal circles him, a slow dance of silent appraisal.</p>
<p>At last Hux comes to a stop facing his subordinate and speaks. “You smell like him.” His eyes trail down Mitaka’s body, surely noting his sweaty hair, flushed face, hastily cinched belt, and wrinkled trousers. “And you look well and truly wrecked,” he concludes. “I presume Lord Ren had his brutal way with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.”</p>
<p>“And how do you believe he enjoyed it?”</p>
<p>“Well enough for two rounds, Sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh, darling,” Hux drawls, his voice suddenly laden with joy. “I’m so proud of you.” He lifts a hand to stroke Dopheld’s face, the first time they’ve touched since he dropped the lieutenant off outside the throne room. “Are you good for more, or do you need to rest up?”</p>
<p>“More, please. If you want it.”</p>
<p>“Of course I bloody want it,” he bites out. “My pet lieutenant has two loads of Kylo Ren’s spunk up his arsehole and I intend on using it as lube.”</p>
<p>Dopheld’s balls clench and his dick twitches. He may even be able to get hard again. Something in Hux’s voice is certainly making his body try.</p>
<p>“Are you amenable?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” he breathes. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Into the bedroom with you, then.”</p>
<p>“Should I strip, Sir?”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother. I’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>Hux is remarkably gentle with him as he removes Dopheld’s clothes, pulling down zips and unfastening hooks. At last he turns Mitaka onto his stomach and spreads his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell,” he whispers. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re a <em>mess</em>.”</p>
<p>Dopheld’s face burns.</p>
<p>“Still swollen and open. Leaking come all over your underthings. You look like a whore who’s just gotten off the night shift. I bet I could just—” He explores Dopheld’s hole digitally. “How many fingers is that, do you think?”</p>
<p>“Two, Sir?”</p>
<p>“That’s three, Phel. You’re gaping.” He gives Dopheld a few quick thrusts with his hand, smiling at the sloppy sound of it. “I could fist you, if I had the patience for it.” A sigh. “Which of course I haven’t.” Then he pulls back his fingers and wipes them off on his cock. “Doubt I need anything more than this,” he declares as he positions himself and slides inside. “Oh, kriffing hell. So <em>this </em>is what it’s like to have a cheap whore.”</p>
<p>Dopheld turns his head to the side and smiles dreamily. “Your cheap whore, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“And temporarily Ren’s, too. Is he large, then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir. Eight and a half inches, I think?”</p>
<p>“Impressive. I’m sure you took it like a soldier, though. Probably just moaned through it all.” Propping himself up on his arms, Hux leans over Dopheld’s back and kisses his neck. “You’ve been so very good for me. I’m such a lucky man to own you and loan you, Dopheld.”</p>
<p>“No, Sir,” Dopheld insists dreamily. “I’m the lucky one. D’you want me to move with you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother, baby. You can be my pillow prince tonight. All I need is your body.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.” Dopheld relaxes onto the mattress, relishing the cool fabric of the pillowcase against his cheek. “You treat me so well, Daddy.”</p>
<p>“You deserve a proper reward for your work today. Let me get you something nice. What would you like?”</p>
<p>“A… a chain necklace, maybe? With a little padlock?” He’s been wanting something to wear under the neckline of his uniform, something to echo the collar he wears when the two of them are alone together.</p>
<p>“With my initials engraved on it, perhaps? As a reminder of who takes care of you?”</p>
<p>He nods. Yes, that.</p>
<p>“It’s time I got you a public collar. You serve me so diligently and have from the very…” He pauses. “Are these—<em>teeth </em>marks on your neck?” He shifts, apparently looking Dopheld over more closely. “And arse, and thighs?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.”</p>
<p>“I loan him my boy for one session and he bloody mauls you.” Hux clucks his tongue and shakes his head. “No sense of decorum.” He huffs. “I’m sure you didn’t mind it, though. Considering the sort of thing that gets you off. Speaking of which, did you come with his cock up you the first or the second time?”</p>
<p>“The second, Sir. I figured I’d wait for you, and I tried, but then he started wanking me, and—”</p>
<p>“You don’t owe me an apology, Phel,” Hux assures him. “I’m very pleased with you today. Besides, it seems as though you might be able to come again.”</p>
<p>“I might, yes.”</p>
<p>“Let’s see what I can do, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288586">[Podfic] Loan Me, Sir</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett">Orson_Bennett</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>